


OUaT Femslash Drabbles & Mini Fics

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of entirely unrelated OUaT femslash drabbles & mini fics with various different pairings. One chapter = one drabble/ficlet.</p><p>Please note that not all chapters are rated E, and they don't all contain character death! The chapter summary will warn if either of those things are present in that particular drabble/ficlet. The chapter titles also contain the pairing and warnings so you can use the Chapter Index to either avoid or skip to particular pairings or content!</p><p>I'm always accepting drabble/mini-fic prompts, so please do send me some! :D</p><p>Pairings so far: Red Snow, Swan Queen, Red Queen, Regal Warrior (Mulan/Regina), Sea Devil, Dragon Queen, Red Swan Queen, Frozen Swan, Dragon Warrior (Mulan/Maleficent), Frozen Wolf, Red Beauty, Swan Flower (Emma/Lily), Red Brave Warrior (Ruby/Merida/Mulan), Red Kansas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away With Me (Red Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red Snow
> 
> Red asks Snow to run away with her.

"Run away with me."

 

The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. She hadn't meant to say it, but that didn't mean she didn't mean it. Ever since she learned the truth about who she was, about _what_ she was, Red had been looking for somewhere to belong, somewhere to call home. It wasn't until she met Snow that she understood that what she had been looking for was not somewhere, but someone.

 

"We can live in the forest. No one will find us," Red continued, unable to stop talking now because she feared that if Snow spoke it would be to say no.

 

"I know you're used to living in a palace, but, we can build a cottage, and I can hunt… I can teach you to hunt. I just… I love you, Snow. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We can't do that here. Your father… The kingdom… All the people I might hurt…"

 

Red trailed off, looking down at her feet, waiting for rejection.

 

"Do you really mean it?" Snow whispered.

 

Red looked up, hope blossoming in her chest.

 

"With all my heart, Snow."

 

"Then let's go. Tonight. I'll go and pack now."

 

Red felt as though her heart would explode with happiness.

 

"Do you really mean it Snow?"

 

Snow leaned forward and kissed her gently.

 

"With all my heart, Red."


	2. You Wonder, You Wonder (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Bed

Early morning sunlight creeps in through the curtains and you wake slowly.

The sleeping form beside you is bathed in light, all golden curls and eyelashes, and not for the first time you wonder if you're dreaming.

The weight of feeling lays heavy on your chest and you wonder how it is you're still able to breathe.

You wonder so many things.

How she could love you. How she could forgive you.

You would wonder until you lost your mind if she didn't silence your thoughts with a muffled, _"Stop staring at me. You think too loudly."_

You smile and wonder how it is she can know you so well, before doing as you're told and closing your eyes to drift off to sleep once more.


	3. Nightmare (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Nightmare

You hate it when she's like this.

So deep in sleep that you can't wake her, so tormented by her dreams that you fear for her safety.

She's drenched in sweat, her limbs thrashing, strange guttural noises choking from her throat.

It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't know for certain that all her nightmares are based on memories. On reality. On the things people have done to her. On that other life in another place, before you knew her.

You want to get in the dream with her, to rescue her. But you can't. So you just hold her, even though she hits you, and you say her name, over and over, you tell her that you're there, that she's dreaming, that you love her.

Slowly, slowly, she relaxes.

Part of you hopes it's because she heard you, but most of you doesn't even care what did it, so long as her nightmare is over.


	4. Going Commando (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Going commando

Emma groaned in frustration. It was almost time for the town council meeting. She _hated_ town council meetings. They were so boring and pointless. But on the plus side, they did involve some quality 'legitimate-excuse-to-stare-at-Regina' time, which Emma was always a fan of.

Speak of the devil.

"Sherriff Swan. I trust that you will paying more attention at this meeting than the last one."

"That depends, Madame Mayor, will you make this one any more interesting than the last one?"

"Interesting, hmm, well how about this," Regina said with a smirk, before leaning in close, sending chills down Emma's spine, and whispering in her ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Emma had to fight to contain a moan. Regina. Commando. _In a pencil skirt._ This was going to be the longest, most torturous, town council meeting of her life.


	5. The First Time (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Gentle
> 
> Set in 4b with Emma struggling with her darkness.

If you were to be honest, you had expected the first time to be an explosion. The two of you have always been fire and passion, power and struggle, the extreme of everything.

But this isn't like that. It's the barest brush of lips. The softest of caresses. Gently, reverently, like you're the whole world.

You know what she's trying to do. You can hear the unspoken words in every flutter of her fingertips against your skin.

_Stay with me, Emma. Don't lose yourself._

But what scares you the most is that you don't know if it's enough to work.


	6. My Forest (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Queen - FTL AU with Evil!Red

“What do you think you’re doing in my forest?”

The Queen’s voice is dangerously low, gravelly even. It’s _delicious_.

Red laughs and the Queen raises her hand, clearly intending to summon one of her trademark fireballs. How cute.

Red is faster, of course, and the Queen gasps as a hand closes around her throat and a body pushes up against her.

The scent of her is intoxicating. It’s power and danger, fear and sadness. She can’t resist a little taste, licking along the Queen’s jawline.

“I think you’ll find this is _my_ forest, actually,” Red whispers, and the responding shudder is the most delicious thing yet.


	7. The Match (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swan Queen
> 
> "FINISH HIM!"
> 
> Emma knows she needs to do something. She's the only one who can get through to Regina when she's like this.

"DESTROY THEM!"

The people around them start to frown nervously.

"TAKE HIM OUT!"

A few move hastily away.

"FINISH HIM!"

Emma knows she needs to do something. She's the only one who can get through to Regina when she's like this.

She slips behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Regina," she whispers, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Regina hums as if she's not quite paying attention, although her hands do come up to rest on top of Emma's, her thumb stroking absentmindedly.

"You need to calm down, you're scaring people."

Regina scoffs.

"Nonsense. I'm just cheering like everyone else."

Emma chuckles.

"Regina it's a football match, not a fight to the death. No matter how much you yell, Henry is not suddenly going to develop the killer instinct. He's just too gentle for that."

Regina sighs and gives Emma her patented eye roll.

"Spoil my fun."


	8. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed? (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

She's dreaming. She has to be. It's the only logical explanation for why Regina Mills is currently spread-eagled across Emma's bed, sound asleep and _completely naked._

Of course, Emma's had dreams like this before, only Regina has always been awake in them, and significantly more… amorous. Plus she doesn't remember falling asleep.

Emma pinches her arm. _Ouch._ So definitely not asleep then…

She tries not to look, she really really does, but well, she's only human.

So _of course_ Regina's eyes fly open suddenly whilst Emma is basically oggling her. Regina smiles for a moment before she glances down at herself, yelps, and wraps the bed sheet around herself.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Emma says, like the idiot she is, because _that's_ what this situation needs, to be made even more awkward by talking about it.

"I… I don't know… I don't remember.." Regina says, and Emma's superpower (or perhaps it's just her Regina-power) instantly calls bullshit.

Emma smirks knowingly and Regina looks confused for a fraction of a second before sighing deeply.

"Damn your superpower, Swan," she says pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I got very drunk last night, alright? And I was… I was waiting for you to get home."

Now that's she's gotten over the initial shock, Emma is curious, very, very, curious.

"That doesn't really answer my question though, does it?"

Regina pretty much growls before standing suddenly and letting the sheet fall to the floor. Caught by surprise, Emma can't help but stare. Again. (Although surely she has permission this time, right?)

"Why do you think? Even you can't be that much of an idiot, Emma," Regina says, stalking towards her

Thankfully, Emma's not.


	9. I Can't Do This Without You (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Queen - Prompt: You need to wake up because I can't do this without you.

Regina can barely see through her tears. That stupid, _stupid,_ wolf.

She drags herself towards the body lying still a few feet away. Her left leg isn't working. She ignores the pain. It's irrelevant. The only thing that matters is the tangle of brown hair she's heading towards.

Ruby shouldn't have done it, she's not worth it. That blast was meant for her. But at the last moment she had felt herself being pushed out of the way, and watching in what felt like slow motion as the magic hit Ruby instead, sending her flying.

She hasn't moved since, and Regina is barely fighting panic.

"Ruby!" It comes out as more of a cough than a word.

"Ruby!" She tries again.

She finally reaches her. Turning Ruby over gently, she can see the scorch marks on her chest. There's a nasty gash on her head too. Her chest isn't moving.

"Ruby!" She screams, the sobs coming thick and fast. This can't be happening. It can't be. They only just found each other. She hadn't even had the chance to tell her that she loved her.

"Ruby! You need to wake up because I can't do this without you!" She sobs. She doesn't just mean this fight.

She doesn't wake up, and so Regina sees no reason to continue resisting the dark magic within her.

She will make them pay for this.


	10. Marry Me? (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Marry Me?

Regina's apple pie is easily the best thing Emma has ever tasted in her entire life. Ever. It has just the right apple to pastry ratio, just the right texture, just the right everything. Eating it is like a goodamn foodgasm in her mouth. If she had to only ever eat one food again for her entire life? She'd pick this.

"How's the pie Emma?" Regina asks, and Emma moans around her mouthful of food. Regina looks disapprovingly at her.

"Ohmigodsogood," Emma mumbles before swallowing, "I love your pie. I love you. Marry me? Please?"

Regina freezes, her fork half way to her mouth, and Emma suddenly realizes what she just said. 

Shit, wait, Regina knew she was joking right? Or, wait, did Regina not want her to be joking? They had been dating for a while now…

"Oh… uh… I was just joking… I didn't mean… Although, not that I _don't_ want to marry you, because I do… I just… This isn't how… And I wouldn't assume that you want to… And I'm going to stop talking now. Maybe you should say something. Please say something. Anything."

Emma was pretty sure the hole she'd just dug herself into reached all the way down to Australia. Oh god what if Regina freaked out and dumped her?

At some point while she had been speaking Regina had eaten her forkful of pie. She dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin and Emma felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. The suspense was killing her here.

"Next time you ask that question," Regina said with a smirk, "I suggest you have a ring to go with it."


	11. I Thought You Were Dead (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: I thought you were dead
> 
> Set on the Jolly Roger on the way to Neverland.

Emma is half asleep when she feels someone slide into the bunk with her.

"I told you Hook, it's not going to happen, so if you value your man parts I suggest you get out of my bunk right now," she mutters without bothering to open her eyes.

The body lying next to her clears their throat, and the sound is unmistakably feminine. Emma suddenly gets a whiff of a familiar scent. She cracks one eye open.

Regina is lying stiffly next to her on her back looking up at the cabin roof. Well that was unexpected.

"Regina?"

"Shhh."

Did she just… 

"You can't get into bed with me and then shush me!"

"Do you want to wake your parents?"

Well when she put it that way… Explaining why she was in bed with the Evil Queen would be pretty awkward. Wait, why was she in bed with Regina?

"So did you come here just to shush me, or were you hoping for a cuddle?"

Regina sniffs.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan."

There's a pause for a few moments. Emma feels weirdly peaceful lying next to Regina, the waves gently rocking the boat beneath them. She's still desperate to know why Regina's here though.

Before she can work out how to ask again, Regina rolls on to her side so that she's facing Emma. She suddenly notices all the different shades of Regina's eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

Emma blinks, not quite able to keep up with the apparent change in subject.

"You shouldn't have dived into the water. There must have been another way."

Emma is gobsmacked. It sounds almost like…

"Are you concerned about my safety?"

She's expecting a denial, or an insult perhaps. Not the hushed admission that follows.

"I don't want you to die, Emma."


	12. I Was Gonna Eat That! (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Her pupils dilate, her mouth starts salivating. Emma Swan knows with every fibre of her being that this is true love. The soft body, the stickiness coating her fingers, it's heaven.

She raises the bearclaw to her mouth, already anticipating that first exquisite bite.

But just as the pastry reaches her lips, there is a poof of purple smoke and she's left holding nothing but air.

She hears another poof behind her as her pastry reappears.

Emma sighs. _Not again._

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” She says indignantly. She doesn't bother to turn around and face the thief.

There's a low chuckle behind her.

"Perhaps you can have it for desert. I've got something else for you to eat, something even better than a bearclaw."

Emma finds that hard to believe.

"Regina, you ought to know by now that there is nothing in existence that I would rather eat than a bearclaw…."

She finally turns around then, and is greeted by the sight of Regina leaning against the kitchen doorframe, wearing nothing but lacy red lingerie, the bearclaw in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other.

Emma's mouth instantly goes dry, and another part of her gets instantly wet.

Regina smiles wickedly and takes a bite out of Emma's bearclaw. Normally she'd be annoyed, but she's too turned on to care right now.

"Are you sure about that?"

Okay, so maybe there is _one_ thing she likes to eat more than bearclaws, Emma is forced to admit to herself.


	13. The Year Regina Chose The Halloween Costumes (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: "I can't believe you talked me into this."
> 
> Inspired by [this awesome fanart.](http://goofymonkey.deviantart.com/art/The-Year-Regina-Chose-the-Halloween-Costumes-532582894)

Emma sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks ridiculous. She never shows this much stomach, ever. Not that she doesn't have rockin' abs, she does, she just doesn't really feel comfortable with the whole town seeing them.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she whines to Regina, who's currently in the bathroom getting changed into her Halloween costume.

"Let's wear matching costumes she said, it'll be fun she said," Emma mutters under her breath. She switches the staff she's holding to her other hand. She feels a bit like Rafiki with this damn thing. Give her a gun or a sword any day.

Emma looks at her outfit again. It's not _that_ bad, she supposes. At least she has the hair for it. She's dressed as Gabrielle, and Regina is going to be dressed as Xena. To be honest, that's the only reason she agreed to this whole thing. Because the idea of Regina wearing Xena's leather outfit? Yeah, _hot_.

The bathroom door opens and Emma whirls around. Regina emerges and Emma is not disappointed. Regina in a leather bodice, short skirt and knee high boots is every bit as hot as she was imagining.

Regina's eyes rake down her body, lingering at Emma's exposed midriff. 

"You look great Emma, I don't know what you're moaning about. Are you ready to go?"

"Lead on, mighty warrior princess!"

Regina chuckles as she heads through the door, Emma following behind her.

"So… You do know that Xena and Gabrielle were totally lovers, right?" Emma says slowly.

Regina pauses on the steps.

"I had my suspicions," she says without turning round.

Interesting. Perhaps tonight would be fun after all.

"So, uh, how in character are we getting tonight then?"


	14. Christmas In July (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - A magical Santa hat causes shenanigans.

To say that Regina was confused would be an understatement. She stood in the doorway of her home, her eyes wide at the chaos surrounding her.

In the centre of the hallway was a large Christmas tree, covered in so much tinsel and so many decorations it looked like it might collapse at any moment. There were blinking fairy lights strung around every wall, and there was even an enchanted snow cloud hanging just below the ceiling, dusting everything with a light layer of magical snow. The smell of roasting chestnuts, eggnog and pine needles assaulted her nose all at once, making her almost gag.

Her house essentially looked like Christmas had thrown up on it. The whole thing was fairly impressive, but incredibly confusing. It was July, after all.

"Emma?"

There was a noise from the kitchen and then a figure bounded out dressed as Santa, complete with bushy white beard and fat suit. It took Regina a moment to recognise the person as Emma.

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Emma, what's going on?"

"What does it look like Regina, it's Christmas!" She sounded like an excited child.

"But… It's July…"

"That doesn't mean it can't be Christmas!" Emma said, twirling around in the snow with her arms out. "Don't be such a humbug!"

As Emma twirled, her Santa hat glowed softly, and Regina finally understood what was going on.

"Emma did you go in my vault?"

Emma stopped twirling abruptly, a brief look of guilt flashing in her eyes.

"Er… Nope."

Regina raised an eyebrow and began to slowly walk towards Emma.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Umm… Oh look!" Emma cried, raising a hand above her head. There was a flash of magic. "Mistletoe!"

Regina smirked.

She leaned in and kissed Emma, reaching up as she did so to snatch the Santa hat off of Emma's head.

When she pulled back Emma was no longer dressed as Santa, (thank goodness, kissing a beard was not a pleasant experience), although all the decorations remained.

Emma blinked a few times and then looked round the room, her eyes widening. When she looked back at Regina and saw the Santa hat in her hand a furious red tint exploded on her cheeks.

"Well how was I supposed to know it was a _magical_ Santa hat?" She huffed.

Regina chuckled.

"Because it was in my vault, rather than the basement?"

Emma sighed deeply.

"Alright fine. I'm sorry I went in your vault and touched things I shouldn't have. I'll clean everything up."

Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss Emma again.

"We can keep the mistletoe out for a bit longer if you want though, and maybe tonight we can put ourselves firmly on the naughty list..."

Emma's face went as red as the Santa Hat.


	15. Dark Guardian (Regal Warrior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regal Warrior (Regina/Mulan) - from an anon prompt on tumblr - Mulan becomes her Dark Knight/Guardian

Regina recognised that look. It was a look she could work with - heartbreak.

"What was her name?"

Surprise was evident on Mulan's face as she eventually replied.

"Aurora," she whispered, "her name was Aurora."

Regina studied the warrior's face carefully.

"What if I told you that I could take away the pain? I could guarantee you'd never have to feel this way again? Would you like me to?"

Regina could see the emotions warring on Mulan's face. In the end pain won. It always does.

"Do it," she whispered.

Regina grinned. In an instant she plunged her hand into Mulan's chest and wrenched out her heart.

"There. Doesn't that feel better now?"

Mulan frowned. "I… I can't feel anything."

"Well isn't that what you wanted, dear?"

She didn't give Mulan a chance to reply. She raised the heart to her lips.

"You will be my guardian, you will obey my every command, and you will protect me with your life."

Regina lowered the heart, squeezing it ever so slightly, just for fun. Mulan gasped.

"Now run along dear and change into something a little darker, I can't have my guardian ruining the aesthetic now can I?"

Mulan looked as though she wanted to argue. Instead she simply said, "yes, my Queen."

Regina watched her leave the room. She was definitely going to enjoy her new toy.


	16. Potions Class (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red Queen
> 
> Hogwarts AU! :D

"Psst!"

Regina ignored the voice behind her.

"Psst!" They tried again.

Regina ground her teeth together.

Suddenly she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She span around on her stool to face the culprit.

"What?" She growled. The girl behind her grinned sheepishly.

"I'm having trouble with my potion, I was hoping you might help me?"

Regina folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"And you thought that assaulting me was the best way to go about asking? Really, I'd expect more from a Hufflepuff."

The girl grinned, and Regina found herself faltering. She really was very pretty. Tall, slim, long dark hair with streaks of red in it, and striking hazel eyes.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't ignored me I wouldn't have had to assault you in the first place."

Regina stared for a moment, trying to hold on to her annoyance and failing miserably.

"Alright fine," she huffed, "I'll help you."

"Great! Thank you so much, I really appreciate that," the girl said with a warm smile.

Regina picked up her quill and parchment an dumped them on the girl's desk.

"This is the problem with being in Ravenclaw," she muttered quietly to herself as she dragged her stool towards the other desk, "everyone always wants to ask you for help with their homework."

"Oh I didn't ask you for help because you're a Ravenclaw," the girl said, and Regina's head snapped up in surprise. How the hell had she heard that? The girl smirked.

"I asked you because you're really cute, and I wanted an excuse to talk to you. My name's Ruby, by the way. What's yours?"

Regina felt her mouth opening and closing in surprise.

"Regina," she eventually managed to say. Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you Regina. Now how about you help me understand why my potion keeps turning green when it should be yellow, and then maybe we can go for a walk and get to know each other?"

All Regina could do was nod.


	17. Flying Lessons (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red Queen
> 
> Hogwarts AU

Regina gripped the broom handle nervously. She still thought this was a really bad idea, but Ruby had insisted and, well, Regina was still trying really hard to impress her. Not that she'd admit that to anyone of course, especially not Ruby.

"Okay so grip the broom with your thighs, keep one hand on it if you're feeling unsteady, and have the other hand free to catch the quaffle," Ruby called from a few metres away where she sat on her broom tossing a quaffle easily from hand to hand.

Regina was incredibly jealous of the ease with which Ruby was able to balance on the broom without holding on. Flying had never been one of Regina's strong suits, which was why Ruby had insisted on teaching her, to repay her for all the potions help, she had said.

Regina tentatively raised one hand off the broom.

"Okay! Ready? Catch!"

Ruby didn't give her a chance to answer before she threw the quaffle. Hard. It hit Regina square in the chest, knocking her off balance. With a shriek she fell from the broom and landed on her back on the grass below. Thankfully she hadn't been very far off the ground to start with. She still felt pretty winded though. So much for impressing Ruby. She wasn't sure what hurt more, her back, her head, or her pride.

"Oh my gosh, Regina!" Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly Ruby was leaning over her, her eyes wide with concern.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Regina shook her head and immediately regretted it. That hurt.

"No, I'm okay I think."

She held out her arm and Ruby helped her into a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry Regina! I didn't mean to hurt you. Is there anything I can do?"

Regina smiled shyly.

"You could kiss it better?"

Huh, where did that come from? Maybe she had hit her head pretty hard, she wouldn't usually say something like that, even if she wanted to.

Ruby giggled.

"I think I'm going to take you to the hospital wing after all, and when I'm sure you don't have a concussion then I'll kiss you better, how about that?"

Regina felt her vision blur slightly. Perhaps that was a good idea after all.

"Deal."


	18. Muggle Studies (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red Queen
> 
> Hogwarts AU

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her girlfriend's face. Regina was staring around the shop in wide eyed wonder, like she thought everything around her was the most magical and amazing thing she'd ever seen. Which considering they were witches who went to magical boarding school, was the most hilarious thing in the world. She doubted anyone in the country had ever been so excited to be in John Lewis before.

"What's this?" Regina asked, pointing at something in front of her.

"That's a toaster."

"And what does it do?"

"It, uh, toasts bread."

Regina clapped her hands together.

"Ingenious! Oh Ruby, I want you to teach me about everything here, please?"

Ruby chuckled, although not for the first time she felt a little bit sorry for Regina having to live with her crazy scary pure-blood obsessed mother. It made her a bit sad to know that she'd never have Regina's parents' approval to date their daughter since her dad was a muggle. But then again she doubted Regina would ever want to date anyone her mother approved of. The woman had had a fit when she found out Regina wasn't in Slytherin like her. Apparently Regina had only just managed to talk her out of marching straight to Hogwarts and demanding to have words with the Sorting Hat.

"And what does this do?"

Regina's voice shook Ruby out of her thoughts. She looked to where Regina was pointing.

"That's a juicer, for making juice out of fruit."

Regina gasped in delight.

"Wow, muggles really do manage to find ways to do just about everything without magic, don't they?"

Ruby chuckled and leaned over to kiss Regina.

"Mmm what was that for?" Regina hummed when she finally pulled away.

"Because you're adorable, and because I felt like it."

Regina smiled.

"Okay now tell me what this does…" She said, her eyes landing on a new gadget. 

Ruby smiled and took her hand. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of teaching Regina about the Muggle world.


	19. Succulent (Red Swan Queen - Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Swan Queen - RATED E - this ficlet is NSFW by a long shot! It's PWP.

Ruby bit down lightly on the succulent flesh on the inside of Regina's thigh, making her hiss in pleasure. She raised her eyes from the smooth skin in front of her to look up at Emma who was sitting at the head of the bed, her back up against the wall, legs spread.

"Now her breasts…" Emma said, her voice low and breathy. She reached down and ran her fingers through her soaking wet folds.

Ruby had to fight the urge to crawl over and replace Emma's fingers with her tongue and lap up the moisture she could see glistening there. That could come later though. Right now it was Emma's turn to be in charge, and what she wanted was to watch, and direct. Ruby was good at being obedient, after all.

She slowly made her way up Regina's body, licking and nipping as she went. Regina fisted her hands in the bed-sheet in a desperate attempt not to touch Ruby. She too was good at being obedient.

Regina's back arched the moment Ruby's mouth latched around her nipple. Ruby flicked her tongue out as her teeth grazed the sensitive flesh there. She moved to the other breast and glanced up at Emma as she did so, whose fingers were now rubbing furious circles on her clit.

"Okay, now," Emma swallowed audibly, and her fingers stilled, "now make her come."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. With one parting kiss between Regina's breasts, she lowered herself down so that her head was once more between Regina's thighs. She ran her tongue through Regina's folds before pressing it inside. A strangled moan fell from Regina's mouth and her hips jerked upward, pushing Ruby's tongue in deeper. She could hear Emma's breathing becoming more erratic and she knew she'd have to stop teasing Regina if she wanted her to come at the same time as Emma, which she most definitely did.

With her eyes fixed firmly on Emma, Ruby began lapping in earnest at Regina's clit. She knew by now exactly to bring both her lovers to the brink, and it wasn't long before Regina was whimpering and her hips were rocking wildly against Ruby's mouth.

She watched as Emma's body jerked in pleasure and she sucked Regina's clit into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue as she did so. Regina's thighs clamped around her head and she moaned as her orgasm rushed through her.

When Regina's thighs finally relaxed Ruby sat back on her haunches, drinking in the sight of both Regina and Emma sweating and panting on the bed. After a few moments they both began crawling across the bed towards her.

"You've been a very good girl Ruby," Emma purred.

Regina grinned wickedly. "I think we should reward you…"


	20. Breakfast In Bed (Red Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Swan Queen (fluff)

Ruby stretched contentedly. She was stiff and sore in all the best ways after the activities of the night before. She smiled as she remembered it. They'd been together for quite a while now, and the sex was still just as exciting as in the beginning. She hoped that never changed. Reaching out her arm across the bed she was surprised when it fell on the mattress rather than a sleeping body. She opened her eyes with a frown. There was no sign of Regina or Emma. Glancing at the clock she realised that she'd slept in pretty late, the others were probably up and dressed already. She sighed. She was torn between wanting to lounge around in bed for a bit longer and wanting to be with her girlfriends. Eventually the latter won and she threw back the bed covers. Just as her feet hit the floor the bedroom door opened and Emma stepped through, still in her pyjamas. She frowned when she saw Ruby.

"No you need to stay in bed!" Emma whined, making Ruby chuckle. She had no idea why she needed to be in bed, but she wasn't about to argue.

"I can live with that," she replied with a chuckle and snuggled back under the covers. "But it'd be even better if you and Regina came back to bed too…"

Emma entered the room and Regina followed behind carrying a tray laden with breakfast foods.

"That's the plan," Emma said with a grin as she climbed into bed next to Ruby. "Today seemed like a perfect breakfast in bed day."

"Don't worry, I didn't let Emma cook any of it," Regina said with a smirk as she set the tray down on Ruby's lap before getting into bed on the other side of her.

"Hey!" Emma pouted. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. She loved Emma dearly but the woman was a truly atrocious cook. She had probably been single handedly keeping Granny's in business before they had all moved in together.

Ruby leaned over and kissed Emma, then Regina.

"Breakfast in bed is perfect. I love you both."

"We love you too."


	21. Good Is Not Nice (Sea Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Devil

Cruella tapped her foot impatiently. She had known that this would be taxing, but hadn't realised just _how_ frustrating it would actually get. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and throttle the woman. That Snow White was a sanctimonious, hypocritical, idiotic… Her train of thought was interrupted by Ursula's hand slipping into hers and squeezing lightly. Apparently her less than friendly thoughts must have been showing on her face.

Cruella took a deep breath. She had a good reason for playing nice, she reminded herself. After reuniting with her father Ursula had decided she really did want to be 'one of the good guys' now and Cruella had had no choice but to follow suit. Well, of course she had a choice, but if she hadn't chosen to be 'good', she would have lost Ursula, so the decision had been easy. Sticking to it, however, was much harder. Especially when dealing with Snow White and Prince Charming. Everything about them was just so sickening. Cruella thought she deserved a medal for not even slapping them, let alone maiming or murdering them.

"And that's how we found him, with nothing but a towel on sitting on the doorstep!"

Snow finished telling her story and the occupants of the table all laughed loudly. Cruella rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Cruella!" Snow suddenly exclaimed, and she wondered if she'd been caught. "I wanted to ask you what you thought of my jumper? Since I know you like animals. I thought if you liked it maybe I could knit you one too?"

Cruella looked down at the article of clothing in question and her lip instantly curled in distaste. It was a fluffy orange knitted sweater with a bright pink blob on the front that was apparently supposed to be an animal of some kind.

"Darling I think you should do humanity a favour and burn it this instant, preferably while you're still wearing it."

Snow gasped and Cruella felt Ursula jerk her up by the hand.

"Well this has been lovely Snow," Ursula said quickly, "but we must be going now. Maybe we could do this again some time?"

Cruella smirked as Ursula pulled her forcibly out of the diner. Thank god that was over.

"Cruella!" Ursula hissed the moment they were outside. "I thought you agreed to be good!"

Cruella sighed dramatically.

"Yes darling, but nobody said anything at all about being _nice._ "


	22. Brighter Than The Sun (Dragon Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Queen

For so many years she had felt so hollow, so empty. She had sunk herself into oblivion in order to forget her pain. Her world had become so dark, darker even than her heart.

She never would have imagined that anything or anyone could change that, but then this girl had shown up. This stupid brave brilliant girl who believed in her, who saw fire inside her when she only saw ash in herself.

For Mal it happened the instant that Regina broke the rope securing her wrists. The rope snapped and Mal's heart burst into life once more as if struck by lightening. She could feel it burning once more within her chest, brighter than the sun.

After Stefan fled she allowed Regina to climb up on to her back and they flew for hours, over mountains and kingdoms and cities. When they finally landed Regina's smile threatened to burst Mal's heart straight out of her chest. 

"I've never felt so free." Regina gushed.

She took Regina to bed that night. The intensity of the passion they shared warmed Mal right down to her bones. They set the bed on fire in more ways than one in the nights that followed.

After everything that had happened in her life Mal could hardly believe that there could be someone like Regina, someone who understood her, who accepted every part of her, who didn't fear her or hate her or want her to change. But here she was, and they were perfect for each other. Fate had never been particularly kind to her in the past, but she was almost willing to forgive it now for bringing this girl into her life and into her heart.

It was just a shame that it didn't last. After all, all sparks will burn out in the end.


	23. Remembrance (Red Snow - Warning: Character Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> Pairing: Red Snow

Pain and fear and anger and loss all fight for dominance in her heart. It doesn't feel real, though she knows it is. Red listens as the dwarves give their eulogies, Grumpy can barely say two words between each sob, Sneezy is just staring off into space, and Happy… Well, he looks like he needs to change his name. 

She hasn't given a speech. She's not going to. What could she possibly say in remembrance of the love of her life? A love who should be stood here by her side, not lying still in a glass coffin, her hair as dark as ebony, her skin as white as snow, and her lips as red as the blood that spilled from them.

Her thoughts keep coming back to the same thing. Regina murdered Snow. She knows what she has to do, even while she knows with every fibre of her being that it's not at all what Snow would want, and that if she were here she would be talking her out of this. But she's not here, that's the point.

A part of her realises just how ironic it is that she's planning to wreak vengeance on a woman who was herself looking for vengeance. But she doesn't care about that, can't care about that, because Snow is dead and she will make Regina pay for that in the only way that Regina will understand. Pain. More pain. And eventually death.

She pulls at the strings of her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. She watches as it pools at her feet, as crimson as the blood that pooled around Snow as she lay dying. She will never wear her cloak again. She no longer needs to.

She feels the wolf rise up within her. She meets it, and she lets it take over.


	24. Wet and Cold (Frozen Swan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen Swan

Emma laughed at the high pitched squeal that came out of Elsa's mouth.

"What's the matter Elsa? It's just a bit of rain! It can't hurt you, it's not like you're made of paper."

She laughed again at the death glare she got in return. Try as she might Elsa didn't manage to look very scary, which was ironic given that she could very easily cause an awful lot of bodily harm in a number of different ways with her ice powers. Thankfully Emma knew she would never do that.

"It's wet. And cold. This is not fun, Emma!" Elsa huffed. She raised her arms and created an umbrella out of ice which she clung to as if her life depended on it. 

By this point Emma was very nearly losing it she was laughing so hard.

"I thought the cold didn't bother you anyway?" 

Elsa frowned and waved her other hand. Suddenly a little black cloud appeared directly over Emma's head and started snowing on her.

"Lets see how much the cold bothers you!"

She took pity on Elsa then, although mostly for her own benefit, since she didn't fancy having the snow cloud above her much longer. Rain was one thing, snow was another.

"Maybe we could go home and snuggle up under a blanket in front of a fire instead?" Emma said, batting her lashes.

Elsa continued to glare as she asked, "with hot chocolate?"

"With hot chocolate," Emma confirmed, smiling at Elsa in an attempt to get her to smile too.

"Well that certainly sounds preferable to remaining out here…"

Emma stepped forward and kissed Elsa softly.

"You know," she murmured against Elsa's lips, "after making me so cold with this snow cloud I think when we get home I might need to share your body heat to get warm again…"

Suddenly the snow cloud was gone.

"Let's get you home Emma!"


	25. Common Goal (Dragon Warrior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent/Mulan

"We share a common goal, you know."

Mulan felt her back stiffen. Maleficent was prowling around her like a cat toying with a mouse. She didn't believe her for a second. She was nothing like her and knew they couldn't possibly have anything in common.

"We both just want Aurora for ourselves."

Mulan's head snapped up to meet Maleficent's eyes. She was torn between fear at having someone know about her love for Aurora, and anger that this woman claimed to have feelings for her too.

"Then why did you curse her?" Mulan asked. She couldn't work out what Maleficent was hoping to achieve with this blatant lie.

Maleficent shrugged.

"Well if I couldn't have her I didn't want anyone else to. I'll admit I was a little petty back then."

Mulan frowned.

"So you brought me here to kill me then? Dispatch of the competition, is that it?"

Maleficent laughed and sat down opposite her.

"Please darling, you can't compete with me. No I brought you here because I think we can help each other."

"I don't want any help from you."

Maleficent chuckled and flipped her hair, she didn't look in the least bit bothered.

"You haven't heard me out yet dear. There's one thing standing in both of our ways, and I merely thought we might help each other to remove that obstacle."

"And what obstacle is that?"

Mulan hated that she had asked, but when it came to Aurora she couldn't help herself. She tried to tell herself that she was only asking to work out what Maleficent was up to in order to better protect Aurora.

"Why the handsome Prince Philip of course."

Mulan felt an icy blast of fear hit her at Maleficent's words. She knew Maleficent meant every word and would have no qualms about hurting Philip. Or worse. Mulan knew she could not let this happen. Of course Aurora could never love her while she had Philip, but Mulan could not bring herself to do anything that would hurt Aurora, and losing Philip would devastate her.

Maleficent sighed deeply, as if reading her thoughts.

"I expected as much, thought it was worth a try. Well if you won't help me get rid of Philip perhaps we could help each other in a different way. They do say the best way to get over someone is to get underneath someone else, after all…"


	26. Sunset (Frozen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa/Ruby

Ruby sighed happily. She watched the colours shift in the sky as the sun slowly set. There were brilliant yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples. It was stunning. But not as stunning as the woman sitting beside her.

She had always thought that this was something she would never have. Someone who loved her for who she was, who accepted every part of her, someone who didn't fear her. But Elsa knew what it felt like to have something inside you that you couldn't control, to have done things by accident that still haunted you. They understood each other in a way that Ruby could never have imagined.

During the curse she had slept around. A lot. She wasn't used to having a permanent relationship. But it was good. It was so good. They had been together for a year now and Ruby hoped it would never end.

She reached over and took Elsa's hand, entwining their fingers together.

Elsa shifted to face her and smiled softly.

"Ruby," she whispered, "there's something I want to… But I don't know how…"

Ruby blinked as snow started to fall around them. Elsa rarely lost control of her powers these days, so for it to be snowing meant she had to be really nervous.

"Hey, it's okay Elsa. Whatever it is we'll deal with it together, okay? What's going on?"

"Oh Ruby, you understand me better than anyone, better than Anna even." She chuckled softly. "I love you so much Ruby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to… Will you… Will you marry me?"

Elsa reached into her pocket and withdrew a red velvet pouch. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful silver ring with little blue stones set in the shape of a snowflake.

Ruby couldn't help the happy laugh that escaped her. She threw herself at Elsa, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, yes!"


	27. Truth or Dare? (Red Beauty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle/Ruby

Ruby hated how nervous Belle made her. She was a wolf dammit, fearsome and terrifying, and all that. She shouldn't be getting nervous just because she was hanging out with a pretty girl. 

But then Belle was more than just a pretty girl. Belle was special. She was perfect. She was smart and funny and loyal and kind and beautiful, and for some reason she wanted to be friends with Ruby. She couldn't for the life of her work out why, but since it meant that she got to spend time with Belle she wasn't about to question it any time soon.

They were at the beach tonight. It was a beautiful evening. The sky was clear, the stars were twinkling overhead and it was the middle of summer so it was warm enough to be comfortable out even in the dark. Ruby thought it was quite romantic. It was just a shame that Belle only wanted to be friends.

"I think we should play a game," Belle said, and Ruby couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips every time Belle spoke. She really did love her accent.

"Okay, what game did you have in mind."

"Truth or dare," Belle said, staring out over the ocean.

Ruby felt her stomach flip. This could be very dangerous. She was torn between wanting to keep her feelings secret and desperately wanting Belle to find out and maybe, just maybe, feel the same.

"Okay," she said, licking her lips, "you first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Ruby wanted to kick herself the moment the words left her mouth. She sounded like a stupid teenager.

Belle giggled.

"Yes, and a lot more besides. Your turn, truth or dare?"

Ruby felt her mouth get dry. Belle had been with women, that meant Ruby might stand a chance.

"Dare," she whispered, hoping beyond hope that Belle would dare her to kiss her.

Belle turned her head to look at Ruby and grinned wickedly.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the ocean, right now."

It was Ruby's turn to grin. If there was one thing she was confident about, it was her body. She stood up and peeled her tank top off, letting it drop to the floor next to Belle. She started walking slowly to the water's edge, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips. As she went she undid her shorts, stepping out of them fluidly as they dropped. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, flinging it behind her as she continued walking. She made sure to keep facing forward, not looking at Belle. Finally she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them just before she reached the water.

She waded in. It was cold, but not unbearably so. As the water reached her thighs she looked back over her shoulder at Belle.

"Well? Are you going to join me?"


	28. The Embers of Darkness (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen with hints of Sleeping Warrior. Spoilers for Season 4 finale.

Emma stared at the embers of the camp fire, watching the colours ebb fluidly from red to white to black. She felt a lot like them, really. The darkness within her moved in a similar way. Sometimes it was at the surface, other times deep within her. But no matter where it was, touch it and you'd get burned.

"It was a beautiful thing you did," Mulan murmured as she poked at the dying fire, disturbing Emma's thoughts. "Regina is lucky to have you."

Emma snorted.

"Yeah, I'm the best friend a girl could wish for."

Mulan paused and worried her bottom lip.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed… Never mind."

Emma frowned. 

"You just assumed what?"

Emma could see a hint of fear in Mulan's eyes as she looked up at her across the fire.

"I'm in control Mulan, it's okay, you can say whatever it is."

"I have always believed that love is sacrifice, and well, you made the greatest sacrifice of all for Regina… Your very soul. So I assumed that you must love her very much. I… I apologise."

The denial was on the tip of Emma's tongue, but then the darkness… At even the thought of Regina the darkness fled and Emma suddenly wondered how she had never realised this before. 

"I… I do… I love Regina…"

It was nothing more than a whisper, but the smile on Mulan's face was as loud as Emma's heartbeat.

"You should go and tell her how you feel, don't leave it until it's too late."

Emma nodded and transported herself away in a cloud of black smoke. She didn't hear Mulan's parting words.

"Not like I did."


	29. The Head, The Heart & The Predator (Red Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Red Swan Queen
> 
> Spoilers for Season 4 finale.

The world doesn’t stand a chance. Together there is nothing and no one that can stop them.

The Evil Queen.

The Dark One.

The Big Bad Wolf.

They will set the world on fire, burning those who have wronged them, those they love, and everyone in between.

The Queen rules once more, as she should. She plans and schemes and ensures that retribution is as poetic as it is brutal. She couldn’t save the saviour, so instead she embraced the darkness once more to join her there.

The Saviour with the heart with the most potential for darkness is long gone, that darkness having consumed her entirely. It was a noble sacrifice borne of love that led her there, but the result was the same. Now the Dark One feels nothing but vengeance and fury for anyone other than her lovers.

The woman who was a wolf is now just a wolf. She gave up her humanity and allowed the wolf to swallow her whole in order to join her lovers in the dark. She hunts with all the cunning and deadly grace of her species, both with teeth and claws and dark eyes and seductive lips.

Together they are one.

The head, the heart and the predator.

And they will devour the world for what it has done to them.


	30. I loved you, back then (Swan Flower & Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Lily leading to Swan Queen

Emma shivers as Lily's fingers brush over her bare side.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here, all those years ago?" Lily whispers. She's not looking at Emma.

"You mean in bed together, or reunited with our parents who turned out to be fairytale characters?"

The chuckle that escapes her lips sounds bitter even to her own ears, and Lily's fingertips trace the underside of her breast in answer. Emma tries to remember. She's spent so long blocking those days out that it's harder than it should be. She had felt the connection between them instantly but hadn't understood it back then, how could she? They were tied together in a way that defied all understanding. Lily has all her darkness and she has all Lily's light.

Lily pulls her hand away and wraps her arms around her body.

"I think I loved you back then, you know?"

Emma can hear the sadness in her voice.

"But not anymore?"

She's not sure she wants to know the answer to that, either way.

Lily sighs and rolls onto her back.

"Doesn't matter does it, since you don't love me."

Emma doesn't know what to say to that. There's nothing she _can_ say. The guilt that drove her into Lily's bed is overwhelming, it makes her skin crawl.

"I hope you two will be very happy together, I really mean that Emma," Lily says, and she can hear the sincerity in her voice and she's so lost because who? Happy with who?

"I don't understand…"

Lily smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"Regina. You and Regina."

Emma's face heats up at the mention of her name.

"That's not… We're not… I don't…"

"You look at her the same way I used to look at you, all those years ago."

Emma tries to fight the urge to run then. She's felt too much and been discovered and now she has to run. Again.

Lily puts a hand on her arm, and somehow that touch is more meaningful than all of the evening's previous caresses.

"It's okay," she says, and for once Emma believes her, "she looks at you the same way too."


	31. Now We Run (Red Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Swan Queen, written from a prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for murder, angst, and Snow being a raging psychopath...

Regina has just lost her mother, and in a way, so has Emma.

As they run through the town to Granny's, Emma replays the scene in her head.

_Snow stands over Cora's body, bloody knife still in hand. Gone is the woman Emma once lived with, the mild-mannered school teacher who was her first real adult friend. The woman standing before her now is every bit the warrior princess from the Enchanted Forest, singular of purpose and utterly convinced of her righteousness, like a terrible and beautiful angel of death. Her final words as Emma and Regina fled echo round her head._

_"I'm coming for you next Regina, I won't rest until you're stopped!"_

Regina takes her hand and Emma glances over, still running, she's never seen her look so scared before. Emma knows her face must look much the same. She just hopes that they can get to the rest of their family before Snow does.

When they burst into the diner they're met by Granny's crossbow, which is quickly lowered when she realises who it is. Ruby and Henry appear from the back room, worried but okay, and Emma can't begin to put into words the relief she feels.

"We have to go, we need to get out of Storybrooke."

"W...What happened?" Henry asks, and she can't tell him, she just can't. Not yet, not when Regina looks like she's about to break and Emma doesn't feel like she'd be too far behind.

"It's not safe for us here in Storybrooke, I don't think it ever will be. Sometimes it's better to run than fight kid, this is one of those times."

Henry looks like he wants to argue but then he glances at Regina and just nods.

"But… What about your family?" Ruby whispers.

Emma laughs but there's no humour in it.

"I grew up an orphan Rubes, my family was always going to be the one that chose me."

She takes her lovers' hands, nods at Granny.

"You chose me, and I choose you. So now, we run."


	32. Mother Moon (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Queen - Prompt: Red gets lonely during her runs, since her very human pack can't go with her. So maybe Regina asks her to change her? So they can finally be the pack that they always were?
> 
> Tried a new style for this one, playing with repetition and symmetry. Hope it turned out okay.

Wind caresses every hair on her body. She is god and master of the earth beneath her feat.

She runs and she runs and she runs.

She is power and grace, danger and protection.

She sees the world in a way that no one else can, every scent telling a story. 

She sees it all, she hears it all, she smells it all.

She is alive.

She is life itself.

She pauses in her run, stares up at the great Mother Moon in the sky above. She calls out to her. She sings a song of lament.

For she is alive, but she is alone.

\-------------------------------

Ruby can tell just from the expression on Regina's face that this will be a serious conversation.

Regina fidgets, sits down, fidgets some more.

"I want you to turn me," she says, and Ruby smirks.

"I thought I already did? That's what Robin says anyway."

Regina ignores that remark.

"Into a werewolf, I mean."

Ruby stares. Blinks. Stares some more.

She can't possibly mean that. No one would _choose_ this curse. This gift.

"Why?"

"Because I hear you howling. You're lonely. We're a pack now Ruby, you're not alone. You shouldn't be alone."

The enormity of Regina's request weighs down on her chest, heavy with the memories of the taste of human flesh.

"I can't put you through that… I…"

Regina interrupts her.

"You'll teach me to control it, you won't be putting me through anything. Please, let me join you."

Ruby searches her eyes and finds no fear, no doubt. Only love and trust and determination.

"Okay," she nods, "okay."

\-------------------------------

The forest parts before them. Every tree, every plant, every creature. All belongs to them. This is their domain.

They run and they run and they run.

Together they are unstoppable, untameable, unquenchable.

Together they are one.

Mother Moon smiles down on them and together they sing her a song of love.


	33. Forever (Frozen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen Wolf

Elsa felt like her heart was shattering into a million fragments.

She watched, frozen to the spot, as a woman, a woman who was not her, embraced Ruby.

Tears fell from her eyes and froze on her cheeks as she saw Ruby smile.

Then Ruby looked up. Their eyes met and Ruby's smile grew even larger. In an instant she had crossed the courtyard and enveloped Elsa in her arms.

"Elsa! You're here! It worked! Wait, What's wrong?"

How could she not know what was wrong? They were supposed to be forever. True Love. But she had been replaced in just one short month apart.

"Who is that woman?" Elsa asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

Ruby looked back across the courtyard.

"Oh that's Mulan, she helped me get here. But what does that have to do with… Oh!"

Ruby reached up and held Elsa's face in her hands.

"Elsa there is nothing going on between me and Mulan, we're just friends. I've been trying to get here for the past month, to get back to you. I love you. I've crossed realms to be with you."

Elsa felt the tear drops melt on her cheeks and drip towards the floor. Ruby rubbed them away with the pads of her thumbs then leaned in to kiss her. After a month apart Ruby's lips felt like coming home. Like finally she was where she belonged and the world made sense again.

"I'm sorry… I thought… I'm sorry."

Ruby embraced her once more.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. I'm here now, we can be together again. Forever. Like we promised."


	34. Proper Technique (Red Queen - Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from thegirl20 - Regina and Ruby disagreeing about appropriate Christmas tree decorating technique. (Should I be worried that my brain's first thought was this smutlet?)

Ruby whimpered as she strained against the magically strengthened tinsel which bound her wrists to the bedpost.

Regina raised her head from between Ruby's legs.

"Are you ready to say it yet?" She asked with a smirk.

Ruby clenched her jaw.

"No. You're wrong," she ground out.

Regina shook her head then lowered her mouth back down to continue the long, slow, strokes of her tongue through Ruby's sex.

It was such exquisite torture. Regina was keeping her so very, very, close to the edge.

After a few moments she looked up again.

"Now?"

For the first time that evening Ruby faltered. It would be worth it to concede defeat if it meant that she would be able to come…

"Alright fine! You win! The tinsel goes on the tree before the lights. Now will you please fuck me hard?"

Regina's smile was equal parts victorious and seductive when she replied.

"With pleasure."


	35. Diamond Ring (Red Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Swan Queen - Prompt: Ruby and Emma try to figure out what to get Regina for Christmas

"What about a sweater?"

"Are you serious? Since when have you seen her wear a sweater?"

"Uh, when it's cold? She has classy sweaters..."

"Alright, true, but seriously, do you honestly think we could pick a sweater that she'd actually wear? Besides, nothing says 'I love you' like a sweater, right?"

Emma groaned. Why were they so bad at this? They both loved Regina, so why couldn't they think of anything good to get her fro Christmas?

They'd already tried asking Henry but he'd refused to help, saying he wasn't going to give them any of his great ideas, he needed them for his own gifts for his Mom.

"Oh what about jewelry?" Ruby said, her face lighting up.

Emma wasn't convinced.

"It would have to be some pretty spectacular jewelry…"

Ruby grinned slyly.

"You mean like, diamond engagement ring spectacular?"

"Ruby! Come on, there's three of us, that's not… That's not legal… Is it?"

Ruby snorted.

"Uh, first you're the Sheriff, you should know if things are legal or not. Second, we live in a town full of fairytale characters where sometimes murder is the only way to stop the bad guy… I think we can do whatever the heck we like…"

Emma let Ruby's words sink in for a minute. She kind of had a point. They'd sort of half talked about how nice it would be if they could get married, and actually now that she thought about it, it didn't really matter if it wasn't legal anywhere else since they weren't going anywhere… Wow, maybe they could really do this after all…

"Diamond ring it is then!"


	36. Handprint (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - Prompt: Emma and Regina are not together yet, but things are super gay between them as usual and they are baking Christmas cookies because Snow ordered them to do so.

"I don't see why I have to help, you're much better at this than me."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's pout, then focused her attention back on the cookie dough.

"Agreed. Off you go then."

The next thing she knew there was flour in her face.

Spluttering, she turned to Emma, who was stood by her side studiously examining the countertop as though she wasn't the only other person in the room and therefore completely responsible for covering Regina's face in flour.

Well, two could play at that game.

Regina picked up her own handful of flour and raised her hand to toss it at Emma, but before she could do so Emma reached out with surprising speed and caught her wrist, holding it in the air above them.

Regina strained against Emma's hold, trying to get her hand in a position where she could dump its contents over Emma.

Emma grinned, and Regina felt that flare of excitement in the pit of her stomach, just like when Emma had first come to town and they had fought tooth and nail. 

After a moment or two Regina realised she couldn't match Emma's strength, other tactics were required.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's.

It was supposed to only be for a second. A distraction. That's all. But when Emma gasped she found she couldn't stop.

Emma let go of her wrist and grabbed her hips, pulling them together. Regina lost herself in the feel of Emma's embrace, running her fingers through Emma's hair, over her body, lost in the feeling of it all.

The sound of the door opening and Snow calling their names had them springing apart, their faces burning with embarrassment and… other emotions.

"How are my Christmas cookies coming along then? They look… Uh… Emma, why do you have a flour handprint on your butt?"


	37. Dinner Date (Red Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Red Swan Queen AU: “You thought our cooking smelled good and walked into our kitchen drunk as fuck wanting to try some.” Thanks to swanqueenfic13 for the prompt.

Emma took a deep breath and opened the oven.

This was the most important meal she'd ever cooked, it had to go perfectly, because tonight she was finally going to tell Regina how she felt about her.

They'd been best friends since the first day of college, when they'd both opened their dorm room doors at the same time and come face to face with each other across the hall.

Emma had pretty much been in love with Regina since that moment, but the closer they got the harder it became to tell her, because there was so much more to lose.

But tonight she was going to do it, she was going to woman up and just say it.

Emma pulled the lasagna out of the oven. It was Regina's favorite.

She had always been a pretty decent cook, she'd had a lot of practice feeding herself over the years, but lasagna was definitely her specialty. Especially since Regina had suggested adding chilli flakes. They really did give it a good kick.

"That smells amazing Emma," Regina said as she brought the dish over to the table, and Emma felt her heart swell with pride. Regina didn't hand out compliments easily, so it meant a lot when she did.

"Hopefully it'll taste as good as it smells," she said as she set the dish down.

Emma was just cutting into the lasagna when the kitchen door flew open, hitting the wall with an almighty bang. Emma startled at the noise and dropped the knife she was holding, the backs of her fingers touching the roasting hot oven dish. She yelped in pain and Regina jumped up out of her seat, cradling Emma's fingers in her hand as she examined them.

"Emma are you alright?"

Emma nodded, not really trusting herself to speak while Regina was so close, tenderly brushing her fingertips over Emma's hand.

"OH-EM-GEE that smells sooooooo good!"

Both their heads snapped up to find the source of the voice.

Leaning against the doorframe was a girl. Emma didn't recognize her. She was tall, with long brown hair with streaks of red in it. She was also wearing the shortest red shorts Emma had ever seen. She had to make a conscious effort not to stare. The girl was absolutely gorgeous.

She pushed herself off from the doorframe and tottered over to the table, where she slumped down into a spare chair. Emma had a feeling she was probably drunk, judging by how much she was swaying in her seat.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Regina demanded, frowning deeply. A fact which the girl clearly didn't pick up on, as she beamed and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ruby."

When Regina didn't take her hand Ruby turned her attention to Emma.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the look on her face, so she reached out and shook Ruby's hand.

"I'm Emma, and this is Regina."

"Awesome! Can I have some lasagna?"

Emma hesitated and looked at Regina. She didn't know what to do. On the one hand she couldn't exactly tell Regina how she felt about her with someone else there, but on the other hand she found she kind of liked Ruby despite herself, and besides, Ruby didn't seem in any condition to get herself home right now.

"Oh!" Ruby cried, smacking herself on the forehead with her palm, "Am I interrupting date night? I'm sorry!"

Emma's stomach flip flopped at the thought of being on a date with Regina.

"No! What? No!"

"That's not… We're not…"

Regina and Emma both stammered in unison.

Emma felt her face heat up. She didn't dare look at Regina.

"Oh well," Ruby said, picking up the knife and helping herself to the first portion of lasagna. "That means I can take you on a date then." 

Emma blinked in confusion. Ruby picked up Regina's fork and began eating her lasagna.

"Uh, which one of us do you mean?"

Ruby didn't look up from her food as she replied.

"Well, both of you, obviously."


	38. A Pirate's Life For Me (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the March 31 Days of Swan Queen Fanon challenge on Tumblr - Day 31: What's your favourite AU way for them to meet?
> 
> I'm a sucker for Pirate AUs.

Regina stared out over the ocean. It helped calm her, to watch the waves. The Commander had proposed to her today, she knew it was her duty to marry him but she couldn't help but wish she didn't have to. She wanted so much more than the life of a lady could ever allow. She wanted adventure. To sail the seven seas. She wanted to be free.

The sound of gunshots behind her drew her attention. She turned around just as a figure ran out of the alley and straight into her.

They tumbled to the ground together. Regina landed on the floor on her back, the stranger on top of her.

Regina blinked up at the face above her.

It was a woman. With long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Sorry m'lady," the blonde murmured, pushing herself to her feet and pulling Regina with her.

Behind them a group of soldiers appeared from the ally.

"You! Stop!"

Before Regina knew what was happening the soldiers had raised their guns and the woman had grabbed her arm, yanking it behind her so that Regina was stood in front of her like a human shield.

"Now now then lads, you wouldn't want to shoot a lady, would you?"

The blonde pulled on her arm and Regina had no choice but to walk slowly backwards as the soldiers advanced.

When they reached the edge of the dock Regina felt the blonde move behind her. There was the sound of a sword being pulled from it's sheath, then a thunk, and then a loading-arm swung around and knocked the soldiers into the water.

Regina's arm was released and she spun around to face her captor.

"You're a pirate, aren't you?" She asked breathlessly.

The blonde tipped her hat.

"Captain Emma Swan, best pirate in the Caribbean. Thank you for assistance m'lady, but I really must be going."

The pirate took a few steps back and Regina found herself blurting out without thinking.

"Wait!"

Emma stopped, her mouth curling up into a smile.

"Take me with you. Please?"


	39. CinderEmma (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for March's 31 Days of Swan Queen Fanon challenge on Tumblr - Day 30: Which fairytale do you think suits Swan Queen best? Cinderella AU, basically.

Emma could barely take it all in. The dresses, the decorations, the _food_. It was wonderful. More than she could ever have dreamed of back at home sweeping the floors.

But none of that compared to the Princess. She was more beautiful than everyone in the room. When she asked Emma to dance she thought she might pass out. Swaying softly to the music Emma was sure she was in heaven.

But then she heard the clock begin to chime and Emma suddenly remembered her Fairy Godmother's warning. At midnight this would all end.

"I have to go!" Emma cried, tearing herself away from the Princess.

She ran as fast as could, tears blurring her eyes. She could hear the Princess following her, calling out for her to wait.

As she ran down the stairs Emma felt one of her glass slippers fall from her feet, but she couldn't stop, couldn't go back for it. She had to leave before the clock struck twelve.

She made it to her carriage just in time.

As the magic faded and her clothes returned to rags Emma allowed herself to sob. She knew she would never see the Princess again. She would just have to remember that one magical night. At least she had that.


	40. You're Welcome (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for March's 31 Days of Swan Queen Fanon challenge on Tumblr for day 25: Do they ever break up? Why? Do they get back together? How long does it take? Does anyone need to intervene?

Snow sighed as she listened to Emma stomp around in the room above. She hated it when she was like this. Thankfully though it was pretty easy to talk sense into her. Snow made her way tentatively upstairs.

"What happened?"

Emma sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

"She broke up with me."

"And why did she do that?"

"Because she's ridiculous."

"So are you. What happened this time?"

"I tried to stop her going after the witch because I didn't want to get hurt and she screamed at me that we shouldn't be together if I didn't trust her."

"Did you tell her that you do trust her, and you just didn't want her to get hurt?"

There was a pause.

"No."

"Do you think that might change her opinion?"

Another pause.

"Maybe."

"Do you think you should go and tell her that and find out?"

"Maybe."

Emma stood up suddenly and hurried to the door. When she reached it she turned her head and smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Snow smiled back.

"You're welcome."


	41. Happy Birthday! (Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry surprise Regina for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday ficlet for the wonderful misslestrange274 on tumblr.

Regina rolled her eyes at her cell-phone. It was typical Emma.

_Be there in 10._

She was supposed to have been there twenty minutes ago.

Once upon a time it would have sent her into a tailspin of fury and doubt and fear, convinced that her son was being kept from her, but these days she could barely even summon up mild annoyance.

Eventually the sound of the front door opening echoed round the house and Regina fluffed her hair and rose to greet her son and his other mother.

She stopped in the doorway at the sight in front of her.

Emma and Henry were both stood in the hall, matching grins on their faces, which were only just visible above the items they carried in their arms. Henry held a stack of beautifully wrapped gifts almost as large as he was, and Emma held an enormous bouquet of flowers.

"Happy birthday!" Emma and Henry cried in unison.

Regina's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time anyone other than Henry had celebrated her birthday.

"Thank you," she said, her voice coming out a little more breathless than she had intended.

"We're going to take you to dinner too! Emma made a reservation at that fancy restaurant at the docks!" Henry cried, his excitement getting the better of him. 

Emma coughed and shuffled her feet.

"Uh… Actually kid I made that reservation for tomorrow…"

Henry's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Why would you do that? It's Mom's birthday today, and tomorrow I'm sleeping over at Nick's house, you know that."

Emma looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"I know, I made the reservation just for me and your Mom, and you kind of ruined the moment there, thanks for that kid."

"What moment? Why would you… oh! Right. Um… I'll just go put these presents in the living room… for a while… bye!"

Henry ran off and Emma finally managed to tear her eyes away form the ceiling to look at Regina. She was blushing so furiously she almost matched her trademark jacket.

"So, um, that wasn't quite as smooth as I'd hoped, but uh," she took a few steps forward and held the flowers out to Regina, "would you maybe like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Regina reached out to take the flowers with a small smile.

"I'd love to."


	42. In Sleep (Red Brave Warrior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red watches her lovers as they sleep. (Ruby/Merida/Mulan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt from Drabletag 7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal
> 
> Once Upon A Time: Merida/Mulan/Red - sleep - requested by fresh_brainss

Red delighted in watching her lovers while they slept.

Merida was usually so full of fire and movement and quick comebacks. Seeing her so peaceful, so still and quiet felt like a rare and precious gift.

Mulan spent her days always on guard, watching, waiting, planning. When her eyes were open there was always a shadow of past heartbreak lingering behind them. Seeing her relaxed, carefree and at peace was a bittersweet pleasure, making Red more determined than ever to chase away the demons of her past.

Red didn't sleep much. Even when the moon was not full it still called to her, keeping her awake with its song. But she didn't mind. Not when it gave her these beautiful moments. Moments she would cherish in her heart forever.


	43. By The Light Of The Moon (Red Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes in the night. Ruby is there.
> 
> Written for a prompt from Drabbletag7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.  
> Once Upon A Time: Emma/Regina/Ruby - full moon - requested by madampresident

Emma woke with a start, her foot jerking involuntarily away from the cold, wet thing touching it.

Looking to the end of the bed Emma saw a dark shape and two yellow eyes staring back at her.

"Ruby?" She whispered groggily, sitting up carefully so as not to wake Regina, who was still sleeping beside her. "What are you doing here?"

Emma glanced at the clock. 2.00am. The full moon was shining brightly in through the window and Ruby should have been out running in the forest. But here she was.

Ruby leaped up onto the bed, soundless despite her enormous size. She laid down and inched forward on her paws, nudging Emma's legs with her head.

Emma shifted to the edge of the bed to allow Ruby to crawl up in between her and Regina.

"You know she's going to kill you for getting fur in the bed," Emma mumbled around a yawn.

She rolled over and snuggled into Ruby's side.

She quickly fell back to sleep.


	44. Striptease (Swan Queen - Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She mustn't touch. She was under strict orders. If she touched, the show stopped. And so did what would happen afterwards. So Emma watched, and waited.
> 
> Written for a prompt from DrabbleTag7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.  
> Once Upon a Time: Emma/Regina – striptease - requested by fresh_brainss

Emma felt like her entire body was on fire, and her hands gripped the sides of the chair like a vice.

Regina's body undulated before her, covered only by two slivers of deep purple lace, and Emma wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress the skin in front of her.

But she mustn't.

She was under strict orders. If she touched, the show stopped. And so did what would happen afterwards.

So Emma watched, and waited.

With her hips swaying hypnotically, Regina reaching behind herself and unclasped her bra. Emma clenched her thighs together as it dropped to the floor.

Regina turned away from her and began sliding her underwear down her thighs, torturously slowly, leaning forwards as she did so.

Finally bare, Regina turned to face Emma once more, her body never ceasing its graceful swaying. She straddled Emma's lap, rolling her hips, and Emma could feel her wetness gliding against her thigh.

But still Emma's hands did not leave the chair.

After a moment, Regina leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

" _Now_ you can touch."


	45. Wolfstime (Red Kansas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Red Kansas Week day 1 - Wolfstime

"What does it feel like?"

The question was whispered against her skin, and Ruby opened her eyes to find her lover staring at her intently.

She rolled onto her side, wrapping an arm over Dorothy's waist and pulling her closer.

"What does what feel like?"

"At wolfstime, when you transform."

She smiled, trying to think of how to put into words the wonders of being a wolf.

"It's like everything is ten times more intense. Everything smells stronger, sounds louder and looks brighter. It feels like I can do anything. Well, anything that doesn't involve opposable thumbs I guess."

She chuckled to herself but then noticed that Dorothy was frowning.

"No I meant, what's it like to turn into the wolf? What does it feel like while you are transforming?"

Ruby hesitated. This wasn't something she'd ever shared with anyone before. To be fair no one else had ever thought to ask before.

"It's… not pleasant. It feels like I'm being turned inside out, actually."

"I thought so," Dorothy murmured, bringing her hand up to stroke Ruby's cheek.

Ruby felt tears brimming in her eyes. She had always tried so hard to hide how much the transition hurt, especially when the others needed her to shift for battles or tracking. She suddenly realised just how much it meant to her that she had someone who was paying enough attention to see it anyway.

She kissed Dorothy softly.

"Thank you. For noticing. For caring."

Dorothy smiled that same smile she had when Ruby had woken her from her curse back in Oz.

"Always, Wolfie. Always."


	46. Language at your Fingertips (Red Kansas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Red Kansas Week day 2 - Holding Hands

The first time it happened Ruby didn't understand.

They were just walking down the street when a truck drove past. Dorothy immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, not letting go for a while afterwards.

Ruby just thought she was being affectionate.

But then it happened again when they passed the TV store. And again when Ruby got a phone call. And again when they got in a car. She didn't let go for the entire ride that time.

But it wasn't until she heard Dorothy whispering to herself under her breath that she realised what was happening.

_This is real, this is real, this is real._

Ruby squeezed back even harder then.

After that she paid more attention.

She began to realise that Dorothy had a whole language at her fingertips.

During quiet moments of intimacy she would trace every line on the palm of Ruby's hand, memorising every inch of her.

After facing danger Dorothy would grip her wrists, rubbing her thumb over Ruby's pulse point, as if to reassure herself that Ruby's heart was still beating.

And when she ran her fingertips slowly along the length of Ruby's index finger before lifting it to her lips and sucking it into her mouth, well Ruby knew what _that_ one meant, and was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
